Down To Eleven
by Th Ghst f Slss Frnc
Summary: This is written to be a direct continuation after "Catching Fire". I haven't read any sort of excerpt/summary for the 3rd book, so it's just how I imagine it. I'm writing this off the top of my head, so IDK what's going to happen either. Thanks to Dally2.
1. Chapter 1: Illusory Denial

A/N: HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD.

* * *

Chapter 1: Illusory Denial

I stared at Gale, disbelieving. "What do you mean, "There is no more District Twelve"?" I asked him, my voice coming out cracked and hoarse, but still harsh and questioning.

He sighed and ran his hand that wasn't in the sling (well, of course) through his hair. "Katniss, the Capital bombed it. With all that coal dust coating everything do you honestly think it would have not been turned to complete rubble?" he asked calmly, like our home hadn't gone up in smoke. I glared at him.

"You're lying, you have to be lying." I hissed through gritted teeth at him. "All those people would've died. The Capitol wouldn't have killed that many people. And, all of the other districts need District Twelve's coal!" I explained, but my voice came out pitiful and weak. I understood what had happened. I just didn't want to.

He just sighed again, and took a seat in one of the old, stained chairs near the hospital bed with its scratchy, starched white sheets and straight, shiny metal legs.

Everything about the room I had been put in was dreary, from the overly clean smell to the pale grayish walls with light only coming in from a large window, barred by metal grate and double-panned with bullet-proof glass.

Maybe I was just depressed, too. I mean, I had every reason to be.

I just lay back onto the fluffy pillows, just as perfectly clean and white as the disgustingly shiny floor.

I closed my eyes and let out a small breath. Everything had gone so wrong. Peeta was a prisoner of war now, more or less, and probably was being kept captive in the Capitol, where everything happened under the watchful eyes of President Snow.

I thought about Finnick, too, how he'd lost his mentor, Mags, in the Game, then managed to come out unscathed but with his lover, Annie, stuck back in District 4, his District, help a prisoner, or maybe in the Capitol, too. Just like Peeta. Of course, for all either of us knew, they were both dead and gone by now.

I felt bad for him. He'd lost much more than me, yet I was lying here pitying myself. At least I hadn't lost someone who had been about half my family and had to see her die.

I still flinched a little when I thought of the horrendous way Mags had died. I remembered the terrible pain from the seemingly innocent white fog, truly made up of nervous-system destroying chemicals that tried its best to eat away at any tribute; easily tearing through the uniform attire of all the tributes and then if they hadn't gotten away quick enough, the tributes themselves.

The most disturbing part of it all: when I hadn't been able to carry her anymore--and Finnick couldn't have either with him also carrying Peeta--she'd gone into the fog willingly and killed herself rather than have us suffer more (or die) because she slowed us down.

"The Capitol did pretty much the same to District Thirteen, Katniss. I imagine they had little problem with bombing District Twelve, too. And I bet all of the other districts hardly fared better, with all of the outbreaks of rebellion in so many districts; I can only imagine how President Snow responded to it all. He's probably having the Peacemakers make examples of those who tried to fight back." Gale said finally.

He was not making eye contact with me and speaking slowly, breaking me out of the thoughts that would probably give me nightmares for a long time, if I ever even stopped having them. Of course, the thought of the bombing of District 12 and the probable mass murders in the other surviving districts wouldn't make me sleep any easier tonight, either.

But, I opened one eye a crack and looked at his earnest face. He wanted me to know what happened, he wanted me to understand everything. And, mostly I think he wanted me to try to get better, since I hadn't made much of an effort. I didn't really care, actually. I could also tell he was haggard from having to deal with all this, just like I was, and there was hurt all over his features, and pain especially in his eyes. He'd had to deal with some hard stuff too. I realized then I had never stopped to ask if his family had gotten out safe….I couldn't bring myself ask now, either.

I did have one other question, one I wasn't about to ask him either, why did he always have to tell me the truth? I had been completely happy in my own little world of my making a few moments ago, thinking of everyone's words like they were as important to me as the annoying buzzing of those weird insects in the last Games. The Games I had lost just about everything in.

My Mother and Prim were safe, so was Gale, and I could only thank him for that. But, I had failed at my mission. To have Peeta be the one that made it out of the Games alive. I hated the thought I was the only one heart-broken by the fact he was gone. If I wasn't so loopy off of the drugs they gave me, I might go and try to sock Haymitch in the face--just to show him how mad I was at him for not doing better. He knew I wanted Peeta alive, instead of me. Of course, I was their "Mockingjay". I almost snorted at the thought.

And, of course, in the eyes of the childlike and people innocent of the Capitol they were probably glad I at least escaped from the Games, ever since Peeta decided to drop the bomb that I was pregnant. The problem was that I wasn't really pregnant. I was still was confused as to why he'd done that, maybe to get sympathy from the sponsors? I hated to say it, but that was never going to happen, no matter who was the father. But, I bet he people of the Capitol probably thought it was even better than the Games themselves, though, getting to watch even more drama as they tried to track us down. But, even President Snow himself would never expect us to be in District 13….

* * *

A/N: I know this isn't the best Fanfic of "the Hunger Games" and "Catching Fire", but it's my first Fanfic I've ever written completely and had published on here. Since I sort of finished this chapter at a cliff-hanger, I'll try to write more soon. But, if I don't come up with too many ideas, it might stay a one-shot. And, of course, I like reviews. On another note, since I am a pyromaniac--I also like flames. So, flame away!

P.S. Since I got "Catching Fire" from a library, it took me a longer while to get it. I've sort of forgotten what the characters look like, even if I know more or less what the act like. (Sorry in advance if I made Katniss or Gale OOC.) I would love it if someone was kind enough to remind me, so I don't have to re-read "the Hunger Games". Hint, hint.


	2. Chapter 2: Restricted Sunlight

Chapter Two: Restricted Sunlight

Yesterday, Gale had tried to start more conversations with me, after he'd come in to tell me about what had happened to District 12.

But, I hadn't been able to talk anymore, so I just opted to ignore him once again. I know it hurt him, even more, but with my own pain, on top of seeing other people heartbroken and more or less lost, I just couldn't form my thoughts into words anymore.

Finally, he'd just stopped trying awkwardly to make conversation, he just held my hand tightly and watched me just rest until a nurse had come in and told him they needed to check on his wounds, now, to see what they could do. He'd told me he'd see me later, and then leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. He'd also said everything was going to be alright, but I didn't believe that part of his goodbye.

No one else had come to visit me since. I think they all pretty much thought I was a lost cause now. They were all so dense. Maybe if they found Peeta, whom they had managed to misplace, I'd be happier. They should put their effort into that, instead of trying to make me feel better. It might work a little better. Yeah, that last part was me being sarcastic.

I sighed and just stared up at the pale-colored ceiling, it was some sort of darker white or grayish color and dotted with yellowed spots from water damage. I'd only noticed this because I'd been staring at the ceiling for the last half hour.

Now, the sun was finally rising, and light was just beginning to flood through the large window, making an intricate pattern on the ground from the metal grate, which also blocked out a lot of the light.

Well, I thought it was dawn. But, I had no idea. For all I knew, there was an artificial light behind that window that tried to copy the sun's natural path. I knew they were capable of doing that, and I was rather certain someone had told me about that when they tried to tell me all about District 13's new home. I hadn't listen to whoever much, but obviously I remembered more than I'd thought. See, most of District 13 was underground now; anything aboveground was beyond the original district's territory, just in case of the Capitol watching that area still, or radioactive material actually being there. It was smart, them thinking ahead like that.

Why couldn't I ever plan ahead well? Maybe I would've managed to get Peeta out if I had been able to plan ahead in the Games.

I flinched. Why was I continually torturing myself with these questions? Peeta himself had told me, if anything ever happened to me, I would be able to be happy. I had Gale, my Mother, and Prim, as well as some people I had either come to trust or once trusted, like Finnick or Haymitch. Even more people than them, actually. But, I had lost Peeta. How were you expected to be happy with what you had, if you had just lost someone? I didn't know how he had ever expected me to forget him so fast.

I still loved him, even if I wasn't sure how. I loved Gale, too, but something about our relationship had been off for a while. Ever since I had come back from the Games, the Games which I had stepped in for Prim, he'd been treating me differently. Maybe because Peeta and I had supposedly been in love, or maybe after seeing me killing people on live TV. I wasn't even sure what I had done, but he hadn't seemed the same--he had changed even more--since I had come back the second time. I figured that was because Peeta had said I was pregnant, even though I'd told him I wasn't. Wait. Had I told him I wasn't? I didn't remember. Everything that had happen the last few days, the last week, I wasn't sure what exactly the amount of time was, but it was blurred and hazy.

I mean, they'd never even checked to see if I was pregnant or not, so for all I knew I was pregnant after all. I didn't honestly believe it was possible, since I hadn't ever been with Gale or Peeta in a way that would get me pregnant.

But, I had also spent time in the Capitol, where I'd seen things I'd never imagined could even happen. Like how they'd eaten tons of delicious food, delicacies that people in the districts would never get to eat and enough food to feed probably all the people of what had been the Seam for a week. But, of course, that wasn't the worst part; they'd wasted all of the food. After they'd eaten, in hope that they would be able to eat more, they'd gone outside, drunk down some sort of clear liquid, and puked their guts out. It was so beyond sick and wrong I couldn't even comprehend it.

For all I knew, President Snow had managed to do something to me, or have something done to me, that had gotten me pregnant.

Well, that was all I needed right now. Not.

My head whipped around as I heard a faint knock on the door. I was lonely, and a visit by anyone might be nice, even a doctor or nurse. I was also more than a little hopeful. Maybe they had news about Peeta.

"Come in." I say loudly, but my voice cracked a little from the fact I had used it so infrequently since I had ended up here, in this hospital room.

To my surprise Finnick poked his head in. He grinned weakly at me, and walked over to my bedside.

"I'm glad you're talking again." he said shakily. Wait. What? I eyed him up and down. His eyes were puffy and red-rimmed from crying, and his hands were shaking a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked him nervously. I expected the worst, not even able to think of anything half way decent that could upset Finnick like this.

"They found Annie." he replied simply, his voice cracking even more than mine had. I gaped at him. Why would that upset him? Then it hit me. He'd never said if they'd found her alive or dead….


	3. Chapter 3: Annie EDITED

A/N: Okay, I am so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I actually am! I mean, I accidentally uploaded Chapter 1 again, instead of Chapter 3, even though I already had it written up! This is the correct Chapter now, and I'm really sorry for this whole mishap. I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers, and say I'm sorry for getting their hopes up to all of them.

Chapter Three: Annie

----"Finnick, is she okay?" I asked slowly. He sniffled. He actually sniffled. Oh, no. That was not a good sign, whatsoever.

"She's alive." he responded unsteadily.

I blinked. She was alive? Then why was he so upset? "And, she's going to be alright?" I asked.

"No." he said softly.

I closed my eyes. She was alive but she wasn't going to be okay? How did that even work? "Finnick, what's wrong with her?" I asked.

He bit his lip, and I saw he was just trying to keep himself from crying again. "I don't know. They just said she was alive, but her chances of survival weren't good. Just like that, apathetically and indifferently, they didn't even try to comfort me." he said. I wasn't exactly certain what those too big words he used meant, but I had the feeling they weren't good. That just showed how intelligent I was.

"But, she does have a chance of being alright, right?" I asked quietly.

His shoulders were shaking now, too. "I guess. They haven't even let me visit her." he whispered. I wondered if he just couldn't talk any louder without breaking down.

----I sat up and pulled him towards me, hugging him close. He shook in my hold and made these animal-like noises in his throat. I couldn't even imagine it. He and Annie had been in love, it wasn't just a show for the Capitol (like Peeta and I) or awkward beyond words (like Gale and I), and they actually loved each other. And Finnick didn't have any family of friends here, like I did.

He was so much worse off than me I couldn't help but feel amazingly guilty about how I'd pitied myself a minute ago. That didn't mean I wasn't going to continue with the whole self-pity business, though.

His faced was pressed against my shoulder, and from the fact my hospital gown there was getting damp, I guess he was crying, but silently.

I rubbed his back comfortingly, but it felt a little awkward to do so. "It's going to be okay, don't worry." I say quietly and softly into his ear.

He sniffed and pulled back. "I don't think it will be, but since you're supposed to be some sort of good luck charm, I'm hoping you're right." he said gruffly, then started rubbing at his face with the palms of his hands, eyes shut tight, like he was trying to get rid of the evidence that he'd been crying.

----First off, I was confused Finnick, or anyone else for that matter, could think I was a good luck charm. If anything, I was a BAD luck charm. But, I was also a little heartbroken. At least when I got upset I didn't feel like I had to cover it up and be strong for everyone else; but, I'd sort of stopped trying to be the strong one, because it was sort of pointless to purposely bottle up your feelings. You'd just explode later on. It wasn't any better. Not really.

----"I guess I'd better go." he mumbled and started backing away, clumsily tripping over his own feet once.

"It's okay, you can stay. And, frankly, I don't trust you on your own being this upset." I say quickly. He just met my gaze again, and looked a little shocked.

"You mean it?" he asked wearily, instead of coming up with a sharp retort. Well, that showed how unstable he was right now.

"Yeah, just sit down in one of those comfy chairs. They're ugly, but they're surprisingly comfortable." I say swiftly.

"How to you even know? You haven't been out of that hospital bed." Finnick says, but he just sits down in one of them anyway. "You're right, however you know that, though." he continued.

"I think one of the nurses told Gale that." I say slowly.

Finnick looked thoughtful for a minute. "He's not really your cousin is he?" he asked me.

I shook my head a little. "No, that was just a show for the Capitol." I replied.

"How much else was a show?" he asked me, but he was now resting his chin on the arm of the chair, slumped over almost sadly, with his eyelids drooping. I doubted he'd gotten much sleep since they'd brought in Annie.

"I don't know." I say quietly, unsure myself.

He yawned. "All I know is, if I was given back Annie nobody is going to take her away from me again. Nobody and nothing." he mumbled sleepily.

----Pretty soon, Finnick had fallen asleep in the chair, and I was more or less alone, only left to watch him doze quietly in a position that told me he was going to be really sore whenever he woke up, twitching every so often. I wasn't sure if he was having nightmares, but since I was hooked up to so many machines I couldn't get up to wake him.

I had sort of been jerked out of la-la-land, so they sort of needed to unhook me from all the machines, though. I was thinking clearly now, and I knew me dying wasn't going to help Peeta any. I needed to be quick-witted and sharp if I was ever going to help rescue him.

I turned over carefully, my sides aching a little when I did, probably from all the wounds I had gotten from the Games, and pushed the button that would supposedly make a nurse come, quickly. I was starving, no matter if one of my IVs was supposedly keeping me well-fed, and I wanted to eat some real food. The sort of stuff I could taste and wasn't just being pumped through my veins, thank you very much.

A/N: Also, I already have the basic idea for what I'm going to write Chapter 4 on, so hopefully that will be added today or tomorrow. But, I love suggestions. Just leave a review or PM me. I also wanted to say, I do accept Anonymous reviews, so don't be shy.


	4. Chapter 4: Okay, So Three is a Crowd

A/N: I was listening to my "Death Cab for Cutie" station on Pandora Radio when I thought up this. Hallelujah! Go Death Cab for Cutie's "Passenger Seat", the Postal Service's "This Place is a Prison", and all the other wonderful songs! LOL. Okay, so, yeah….sorry for the wait!

Chapter Four:

----My Mother and Prim had finally come to visit me. Or, maybe they had visited me, but I just hadn't been aware of them; well, okay, ignored them completely, probably. My Mother was in tears. She'd hugged me close and bawled, gotten me half way drenched, really. Prim had been strong for me, though all she'd done was reached out and taken my hand, a sad grin (more of a grimace really) on her face with her eyes shiny and watering.

I was so proud of Prim right then. She reminded me of myself, sort of. Only not so hardened and stiff, still sort of like our Mother. She was the better one of the pair of us, definitely.

It was sort of interesting, though, how my Mother had gotten so upset over me being in my own little world, indifferent and unresponsive. Hadn't she been like that when Prim and my father had died? What was so different? I had almost definitely lost Peeta, hadn't I? I had been Peeta's fiancé for crying out loud, no matter if it had been just a show for the Capitol. Well, sort of a show for the Capitol. I did love Peeta, in some state or form.

Right now, my Mother had finally managed to get control of herself and she was seated beside Finnick, who still hadn't left. He'd slept in here even; like he was scared if he left something would happen to me, too.

Prim was still standing by my bedside, one hand with a firm grip on mine and another slack at her side. She was chewing on her lower lip nervously. I wished she could've gone on being an average, normal girl from District 12. Of course, now District 12 was nonexistent. I wondered what the death toll was….

I shuddered a little and tried to shrug off the thought. I wanted to ask someone, anyone, if Gale's family had made it out. But, I still couldn't bring myself to. I hated myself a little because of that.

----I saw Finnick look up at the clock on the wall, one of those old things with plain black numbers written distinctly on them and arrow-shaped black hands, marking the second, minute, and hour, that sometimes got stuck. I knew he was having a seriously hard time waiting. It had been almost forty-eight hours since they had brought in Annie. All he had to do was wait a little longer, and he'd be able to see her for the first time since the Seventy-fifth Anniversary of the Hunger Games.

I would understand his impatience easily, without actually having to try whatsoever, actually. If that was Peeta in there, I would've been barely able to control myself either.

I watched him get up and start pacing.

"I'm sure she's going to be okay." I say gently. He looked at me, clearly surprised I had talked after being quiet for so long, evidentially.

"How do you know that?" he asked his voice a little harsh. I knew he was just really stressed, though, and didn't mean it. He was about to break down again, I think, but he didn't want to in front of my Mother and Prim.

"Well, if she's been more or less okay for two days, at least alive, I don't she's going to drop dead, now is she?" I asked him smartly.

He glared at me a bit. "She could be barely hanging on, for all you know." he said icily. I flinched now; obviously, I had hit a sore spot. Well, a spot more sore than I thought it had been.

"Finnick, calm down, now, and don't you _ever_ speak to my daughter like that again." my Mother said firmly. She sounded sort of like a walking cliché, but whatever. It gave me a fuzzy and warm feeling on the inside that she was _at least_ trying.

She probably didn't seem all that threatening; with her face red and splotchy from crying, and her eyes watery still. But with her arms crossed over her chest and standing at her full height, obviously she was scary enough, because Finnick sat down again and broke eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry, Katniss." Finnick said grudgingly, still not looking at me.

"It's okay." I said softly, unsure of what to do now. The whole room had suddenly gone from being calm, just a few seconds ago, to filled to the brim with….something. I couldn't identify it, but I didn't like it.

----But, then, all of the sudden, a small beeper went off, smashing through the awkward silence like a church bell instead of an insignificant beeping sound so quiet I could barely hear it. Finnick evidently heard it, though, because he sat up straight in his chair. He was quite wide-eyed, too, like he couldn't believe he could hear the sound.

He bolted out of his chair, sending the old seat over backwards, and raced past Prim, nearly mowing her over.

He slammed through the doors, not taking the time to open them quietly, and almost sent my nurse (who'd been coming to check on me, I guess) falling backwards, too

He was gone in less than a minute, the only signs he'd been here was the knocked over chair, Prim's slightly windblown hair, and the loudly swinging double-doors that led to my room.

Oh, and the fact that my nurse, Aaliyah, looked like she was about to have a heart-attack herself. Her mouth was still opened slightly, and her hand was clutching her chest.

"Well, that was something." she said quietly.

I fully agreed with her.

Clearly, Finnick's time for waiting had been up. He could go see Annie, now. I really hoped she was okay, for Finnick's sake at least….

A/N: So, yeah….that was sort of a filler chapter, I guess. I hope it was okay. The action will come with next chapter! Well, I think. I'm not quite sure. I've been sort of stuck, and just wanted to send in this chapter, at least. Oh, well. I hoped you liked it somewhat. I know it's not my best work ever. But, I really need some help with ideas.

Melaniehailey.R seems to think Katniss should be pregnant (I believe the correct term for that is "lol"). But, I'm not sure if I want to go with that angle (sorry).

I would love to see what you should think should happen, or how you think of it. I don't really mind conctrit, or flames, so do what you will.

So, just leave a review, or PM me, because I luffles PMs to deffers. I'm bored a lot. Sue me.

Oh, and, I didn't have anyone read over it to help me out. So, if it stinks, it's completely my fault! Yay!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except myself. Wait. No. Not yet. Correction, I own nothing. Except maybe Aaliyah. But I don't even own her name. Poor me.


	5. Chapter 5: The Capitol Isn't Your Friend

A/N: So, yeah. Hey, people of the world! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had a recent brainstorm and wrote up this chapter in one sitting. Oh, and just FYI, Madge is in this Fanfic, too. She was one of the few people Gale managed to warn (that were crazy enough to follow him) before he had to get away from District 12, himself.

P.S. Thanks for all the great reviews, just know they make me feel all fuzzy and warm inside. Oh, and for anyone that added my Fanfic to their Favorite Stories List, me to their Favorite Author List, or subscribed to either my Fanfic or I. LOL.

Chapter Four: The Capitol

----I stared blankly at the TV screen in front of me.

Then, I looked around, wincing slightly as I tried not to watch.

I was out of my hospital room, finally. But, my new room was just as drab, if a little larger. On the far wall, there was a plain window, double-paned and covered with metal bars just like the windows in the hospital room with a normal bed pushed right up against it, the bed was without a head-board or foot-board, but was somewhat comfortable and covered with a darker gray black, made out of thick, sort of scratchy wool. Other than that there was a cherry wood corner desk, which I had my back to. I was sitting in the chair, leaning against what would be considered the back, straddling it pretty much, my head resting on my clasped hands.

----There was little to no point in explaining all that, but I was attempting to get my mind off of what was on the TV. What was on TV, pure and simple, was a shooting. Not any shooting, but the Capitol's Peacemakers killing off innocent and terrified people from District 6. It was random, the shootings. They were just picking off people as they raced by, scared into the main streets by other Peacemakers invading their homes. Because the Hunger Games had never been finished, the people from the Capitol were without their expected entertainment (unless you counted President Snow swearing he would discover where we were, and showing clips of the man hunt on TV). They wanted entertainment.

The horrors now being inflicted on the other Districts were that entertainment.

I shuddered, repulsed.

----Suddenly, there was a knock on my door; it was quiet and hesitant, like the person wasn't sure if they were even supposed to be there. "Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"Me." Finnick said. Well, I knew it was Finnick. I could recognize his voice.

"Well, don't just stand out there, come on in." I say quickly. I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, unable to bear watching what we caused anymore.

He finally walked in. He plopped down on the edge of my bed, and fell back. He just lay there, staring at the ceiling for a while. I started feeling quite awkward, actually.

"What's wrong?" I asked him worriedly.

"Nothing really." he replied briskly, his voice more or less emotionless. I sighed.

"Finnick, I know something's wrong. What is it?" I asked him, for the second time.

"I know you'll think I'm just crazy, but Annie has me worried still. I love her Katniss. I don't know what to do. She's going to be okay, I guess." he responded slowly. "But, would it have been more merciful just for her to die?" he asked me quietly.

"What? Why would you even think that?" I asked, slightly outraged. I got to my feet and stood over him, looking down. He looked broken. Of course, I probably looked broken, but after him being the highly worshiped demigod pretty much at the Capitol he looked like less than half the man he used to be. He looked upset again.

"She didn't even recognize me, Katniss! She just stared at me the whole time I visited! And she totally freaked out when I talked to her. I mean, when she woke up I was there, holding her hand, and I told her I loved her. She didn't respond just then, though. I thought maybe she'd gone mute. But the longer I stayed the more agitated she got. I kept talking to her, and she seemed SCARED of me. She started whimpering and tried to pull away. The nurses told me I needed to leave. I didn't think I should stay, anyway. Before I left, she finally spoke up. She asked me who I was." Finnick explained shakily, almost brought to tears again.

I bit my lip, unsure of what else I could do, and I looked down at Finnick. His brownish hair was mussed and messed up, almost to the point of getting mats, his once cunning and intelligent blue eyes (that gave him more of a "more shallow than a puddle" look) were now dull and lifeless, and his unshaved face was scruffy. His skin was paler, too. But I discounted that to the dim lighting inside the base camp of District 13.

"Maybe next time she'll be doing better. She just pretty much came out of a coma, Finnick, from how she was constantly sedated while she was held in the Capitol. She's probably just confused and disoriented." I told Finnick gently. He nodded slowly, carefully processing my words.

"Thanks for always knowing the right thing to say, Katniss." he murmured, sitting up again. He put his head in his hands, though, messing up his hair more. "I just want her back, like she was before. I hate what happened to her. I wish I could've changed it." he continued, his voice somewhat muffled. I knew he wasn't talking about her being taken by the Capitol after the Games (well, maybe he was, too, but since the whole friends thing between us was new, I wasn't the best judge), but I knew he was talking about her being picked in the reaping, mostly.

I sat down beside him and I rubbed his back with one hand, making small circles with my finger tips. "It'll be alright, don't worry. One way or another everything will be alright." I say quietly.

----"Katniss?" Gale (well, of course it was Gale) asked sharply. I looked up quickly, my head practically whipping up.

Gale had must've opened the door without my knowledge (so, obviously he hadn't knocked and he'd been being sneaky) and was now standing in the middle of the room, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed. He was openly and plainly glaring at Finnick.

That didn't make me very happy, if you can imagine. Finnick had become a good friend of mine. If he didn't realize that was it, he was just far too suspicious for his own good. I mean, Finnick had Annie. Why would he want to have me on the side? Heck, why would I let him have me on the side?

"Yes, Gale?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"Your Mother and Prim want to see you later." he replied curtly, his voice grating and harsh.

"Yeah, I'm just going to be going now. See you later, Katniss." Finnick said awkwardly. He looked from me to Gale and then back to me, one eyebrow raised in a questioning fashion. I swore he was trying to ask me if I wanted him to leave me alone with Gale.

"See you, Finnick. Next time you go and visit Annie, just come and get me. I'll go with you." I say to Finnick. He smiled uncomfortably at me, and then nodded briefly as a sort of acknowledgement to Gale, before quickly leaving my room, the door shutting quietly behind him.

Gale was now the only one with me in my room. Oh, joy. Normally, I would be happy about getting some time alone with him, but he'd been acting odd for a while--ever since we'd made it to District 13, really.

"So, how is everyone?" I asked Gale.

"Well, my family's doing fine. My Mother's still asking tons of questions about how people have managed to be living underground. I think she still doesn't get how the base camp is different from the mines. She's so thankful for her and the kids being brought here." Gale responded quickly.

I smiled widely at that. His family was alright! I'd been worried. Of course, now I was even more confused about his odd behavior, but I didn't really care.

"My siblings are doing well, too. They're still a little shell-shocked, but since they don't really all understand that well yet, they're more or less fine." he continued quietly, not making eye contact anymore. What? Did he think that was going to trigger me to go into la-la-land again? I quickly shrugged off the thought.

"That's nice." I said uneasily. There was still something wrong with Gale. It felt like he always was looking at me funny—pity and sadness in his gaze. I wasn't sure why I seemed so PATHETIC to him. I wanted to strangle him sometimes (okay, not kill him, but you get the idea) because of that.

"Well, I'm going to go hang out with Madge. Maybe do you want to come?" he asked uncertainly, shifting from foot to foot in an almost nervous way.

"Sure." I replied instantly. Whether he was acting off, or not, he was still MY Gale. I wanted to make him happy. He was my oldest friend.

Wait….when had he started hanging out with Madge….?

A/N: R&R? I need more wonderful ideas. LOL. This chapter idea came to me from the help of Claratrix LeChatham, Crazyfanchic, and Melaniehailey.R.


	6. Chapter 6: Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right

Chapter 6: Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right*

_*A/N: This is not a full length chapter, as it is less than the couple of thousand words I try for. I just wanted to see what you readers think of how I'm continuing this Fanfic I had previously more or less put on hiatus. I may or may not actually continue this Fanfic, even though I do have some new ideas NOW. I would like to see how you all think it should go. Please don't boss me around, though, because that makes me discouraged and less likely to write, but any sort of feedback would be liked. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this half-cocked chapter and it's not too bizarre. I'm getting to some action, finally. Thank you for all your kind reviews, as well. After being on I have noticed my writing skills have only grown, which is probably because of you guys' awesome constructive criticism, so thanks. _

_Oh, and I am going with a few of suggested plot ideas, so thanks for helping me along. Canon-pairings may be thrown off, though. I just write what pops into my brain. I'm not going to say what WILL happen if I finish up this chapter, which will have two parts obviously, but just take a peek at my reviews and you might have an idea. ;)_

_

* * *

  
_

I laid my forehead on the cold, rough stone in front of me. This was the only part of District Thirteen that was outside--supposedly. It was a tiny building, made of thick glass and metal piping, seemingly outside. They called it a greenhouse.

I wasn't too sure whether or not the sunlight, somewhat too bleached, actually came from the sun, though.

It was still beautiful, anyway. There were tall, white-barked trees, slender and that swayed from the breeze that came from a roughly running fan on one side of the structure, for one thing. I was glad to see trees, especially these, their pale, splotchy bark not discolored from coal dust. There was tall, lush grass that came up to my mid calves, brighter green than I'd ever seen and oddly soft, that wove everywhere like thick carpet and was dotted with tiny purple, pink, and white flowers.

It seemed surreal, the whole place. It reminded me vaguely of the Capitol, but at least this seemed less than faked. Maybe distorted, but if you knocked on one of the trees you heard the sound of tapping thick wood, just like you would've been able to in District 12 if you were curious enough to—or weird enough. So, this place was real, in its own way.

But, seeing the albino rabbit currently nuzzling my pants leg freaked me out a little. Something about seeing a pink-eyed, fluffy white bunny put me at edge. It was too weird--just too weird.

Too bizarre a sight, when you knew there was war raging all around you. And, I was well aware people were being killed in all the surviving districts, anyone who said the wrong thing or was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

I sighed and just petted the rabbit's beyond soft fur, before it hopped away lithely.

This was the first of the greenhouses ever to be built in District Thirteen, now there were others--ones that wheat, rice, and corn grew in, along with other plants and occasionally filled with rabbits, chickens, or goats, like here. They had their own little ecosystem underground.

It sort of disturbed me, too. It seemed somewhat wrong. But, what could I say? At least they'd given us a comforting place to relax in, as we got used to how we'd have to live as outcasts, rebels and time to get ready, before we regrouped and tried to punish the Capitol once and for all for what they'd done to us.

With that depressing thought in mind I once again rested my forehead on the stone table. Heck, I felt queasy about now and it was making me frustrated. I'd managed to catch some sort of stomach bug, I think, and I tried not to be too worried. I'd survived worse. Of course, I hadn't been near excessive radiation--if I even had been near excessive radiation. I was pretty sure I had, when we'd been flown in.

Luckily, no one around here at really bugged me. The only person I had somewhat gotten to know was a female Avox with jet black hair named Ayaka and another Avox, a dark-haired male but oddly silver-colored eyes, named Xander. They were both nice and they helped take care of little things for us 'heroes' (I still couldn't believe the terminology most people here used, we weren't heroes, we were just survivors).

They both couldn't speak, of course, but Xander could write and he helped get me to understand what even Ayaka, who couldn't, wanted or thought. It was sweet of him, I thought, but I could tell they had a strong bond.

Too bad I couldn't have the simplicity of just loving another person.

I had to love two people, one as an old, good friend and a lover and another as my best friend that I may or may not actually have feelings for.

I sighed softly, and just stared at the speckled granite. What could I do?

All I knew was I felt like dirt and my best friend, Peeta, was captured by the Capitol.

Cinna, another of my good friends, I knew they had. I'd seen him in a video taken by the Capitol, themselves. It had been grainy, rough, and lacking sound, but I'd seen them beat him, again, and interrogate him.

But, at least he was alive--no matter if that was for the best, or not--at least _he_ had hope.

I was still worried for Finnick, though—even if he were one of the few people I knew, minus my family, Gale and his family, and the rest, that was more or less safe.

He'd visited Annie, with me, and gotten the same response. Now he watched her through the thick glass sometimes, but stayed away mostly--and not just from Annie, from everyone, including me.

I thought he'd started to open up, act like a normal human being, but now he was back to acting arrogant and sardonic, but I saw the guise slip every so often and pain flash across his face--mostly when he looked at me.

It broke my heart into a bunch of little pieces.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of dialogue, but like I said, this is just a 'teaser' chapter. I'm hoping to post more very soon, if I continue to have a few decent ideas._

_Oh, and I would love any sort of feedback, from reviews to PMs. And I accept anonymous reviews, so even if you don't have an account that means you can review as well._

_(You know, with all my love for detail, sadly enough I am forgetting what the characters actually look like, could anyone send me a reminder or two? Sorry for asking for more, but I really want to be able to write my best.)_


	7. Chapter 7: Fault Line

_A/N: PLEASE READ THIS: Sorry, this isn't an update, but I just wanted to mention a fanfic of mine, Betrayal Isn't a Sin (T-rated but guy x guy; don't hate, I'm a girl and I think it's hot), has been entered in a contest called Slash Backslash. Vote for anyone you like but I'd really like it if that person was me. :p What? ...It might get me to update quicker..._

_I would like to start by saying I'm terribly sorry for not updating. I've been busy and I haven't had much inspiration. I hope you all enjoy this nonetheless and if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. :) That way maybe I won't go onto a mini-hiatus again._

_Disclaimer: I am not the author of "_Gregor the Overlander_" or "_The Hunger Games_", i.e. I am writing on fanfiction for fun and own nothing._

_MANY THANKS to my fawesome reviewers!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Fault Line**

"Katniss, are you in here?"

I glanced up quickly, head whipping around, as I tried to place where the quiet, rusty voice was coming from. I spotted Gale, standing tall as ever, even if his shoulders were slightly slouched, as if in defeat. My brows furrowed, as I realized he must not be able to see me. I just waited, wondering what else he would say now.

"Oh, so you are," he said meekly. Then he walked over slowly, his feet hardly made a sound on the plush grass, even if he was wearing boots.

"Yup and I've been here for the past two hours, playing with the bunnies," I said, my voice pointedly light and joking.

I wanted to put him at ease, since he seemed to be having trouble with some thought. His forehead was creased and his eyes were dark with sadness. His whole posture seemed broken, too. Something had to be wrong.

"Bunnies?" he asked me, sounding slightly amused.

"Yes. Little, white bunnies," I replied, grinning at him softly.

He just sighed and sat down across from me with a loud plop. "That's interesting," he said slowly, a pause between the words.

I laughed a little, unable to help myself. He seemed perplexed, as he looked around. None of the white rabbits were in sight, so he probably thought I was going insane.

He just shot me another odd look and leaned back. He closed his eyes, and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Katniss?" he asked softly, and then stopped, sounding choked.

I froze, at his tone of voice. My palms started sweating a little. I was starting to get really worried now.

"Yes?" I asked, very slowly.

My heart was thudding in my chest, seeming to stick against my ribcage with each painful pound.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, just as softly as before. There was a definite strain to his voice, though.

"Tell you what?" I asked uncertainly, as I eyed him up and down. His shoulders went stiff at that and he slammed his hands, palms down, onto the rough stone.

"You know _what_," he hissed, his voice deadly calm.

I froze, eyes widening. I probably gaped like a fish, but I couldn't get my throat to make sounds.

He immediately looked guilty and he reached over and stroked my arm, running his fingers from my shoulder to my elbow and back. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay. I'm just confused is all," I responded carefully, as I straightened up a little from my almost curled inward position.

"How can you be confused? I mean, didn't Haymitch at least give you the news?" he asked me. It was his turn to look stunned, eyes big and one fist clenched. He continued to stroke my arm, in an absentminded way.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about, Gale," I said defensively, crossing my arms finally. He sighed, taking his hand back.

"It's a good thing you're already sitting down . . ." he informed me. His shoulders were slumped forward and his head was now bowed. He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging sometimes, and then just glanced up at me.

"You're pregnant," he said, in the softest voice possible.

I went completely still, stiff. My throat and mouth went dry and my eyes probably bugged a little. My arms that were crossed went limp and I felt faint for a moment, a yawning black abyss close, until I swallowed and got control of myself.

"How?" was my first question and I asked that one aloud. The others just swarmed around my head, like annoying bees.

"Did you just ask '_How_'?" Gale spluttered, as he repeated my question. "You should know how!"

I blinked at him, confused at this point.

"Why should I know how? We never did anything," I said fiercely, maybe a little too defensively, as I gestured between him and me.

He looked broken, though, at that, and I immediately felt bad for some reason. "Exactly," he whispered. "It's Peeta's then, I guess."

I gawked at him, further. "Impossible! I was never with him like that, or anyone else for that matter." I almost snarled it out, shocked he'd think that.

"Yet, you're _pregnant _all the same." Gale eyed me suspiciously and I just stood up, shaking my head slightly.

"I can't be. I'm not," I stammered.

"Is it _Finnick's_?" Gale asked seriously, after noting how venomously I responded to him saying it was Peeta's, I guess.

"No. It's not. It's not anyone's because I haven't done anything to get pregnant, so just leave me alone!" I yelled, very loudly.

I bolted then. But why was that such a surprise? I was just doing what I did best—running away from my problems. I charged through the doors, out of the greenhouse and back into the labyrinth of tunnels underground in District 13.

I almost smashed into Xander, who for whatever reason seemed to follow me everywhere, like a lost puppy almost, who must have been about to check on me after all that yelling. I think he thought he was guarding me, but right now I didn't care. From where he stood, now backed up against the wall, he gave me a questioning look.

"It's nothing! Just go away!" I shouted at him, then immediately regretted it. I'd never given him an order before.

He just nodded tersely, and then walked off.

I winced. Why did I always hurt the people who ended up being friendly or nice to me at all? I just sighed and continued walking.

I stormed into the tiny bedroom a few minutes later. I considered deciding to just fall back asleep and pretend this was a nightmare as I looked at my freshly made bed, but I flopped down on my bed instead. I stared at the ceiling, recalling the conversation, and just tried to figure out what had happened just then. I sighed and just flipped over, burying my face in a pillow.

Why me? Why did all this drama always happen to me? Hadn't I done enough by now?

I blinked, feeling something wet on my face. I ran a few fingers down my cheek and winced when I realized I'd been crying. I guess that would be the hormones kicking in. I cussed softly under my breath. How had this even happened? Id never, I repeat never, been intimate with a guy—I hadn't lied to Gale.

Kisses? Yes. Hand holding? Yes. Hugging? Yes. And that was all for show, mostly.

But intimacy was something that I'd never gotten into. Back at District 12 (when it existed), I'd been too busy trying to take care of my family. I hadn't wanted to date anyone. I'd thought new people were just trouble. The only two people I had ever been kind of with were Gale and Peeta, my pair of almost boyfriends.

So, how could this have happened to me?

I blinked once again, as realization hit me right in the gut. When I was at the latest Hunger Game. They'd have been able to mess with my body, I guess. Sometime. Somehow. I'd probably gotten pregnant, well, artificially from something they'd done, so they could claim Peeta was the father (or even, someone else) and add more drama, get more money from sponsors who wanted the mother and unborn baby pair to win (even though there was no way in heck President Snow would allow me to live if he had his way). It was a great, giant sham.

I choked back an unwanted sob and just sat up, hugging my knees. I needed someone to talk to, but who would trust me? It was obvious Haymitch never had, if he hadn't told me right away, and Gale had accused me of getting cozy with Peeta or Finnick. Peeta was held captive somewhere, so he was definitely out. I missed him. We used to talk to each other about stuff.

I sniffled, and then mentally berated myself for doing so.

And now Finnick was gone. He was back to being his arrogant, cocky self, his only shield to protect him from the rest of the world. Would he even talk to me? Would he abandon me?

Maybe I should tell my Mother, but she hasn't thought too highly of me in a while-or it's felt like it. But I don't think she's capable of thinking highly of anyone. She's broken.

And, frankly, I don't want to tell anyone that doesn't already know. If they abandon me, too, I might just finally snap, break into little pieces. And I can't allow that. If I'm going to have to be a mother I intend to be a much better one than my Mom ever was. I can't be broken like her. I can't go crazy or be somewhere else in my head. I can't be oversensitive and a crier.

I can't be anything but pure strength, what everyone, even President Snow, keeps thinking I am. They think I'm not human, because I'm a killer. They're so very wrong...

* * *

_A/N: R and R, lovelies? So I know I should continue this? Feedback is much appreciated and flames will be given to homeless pyromaniacs and their partner-in-crime psychopath buddies. :p _

_Oh, and if you ever read Twilight (and hated it) and like slash-y angst please read my "_Betrayal Isn't a Sin_". It owns Twilight, but in my opinion anything with three-dimensional characters does. Of course, I'm biased. Happily biased...and in a contest!_

_I am unsure if you'd willingly vote for me but you can see all other entries at the Slash Backslash Contest forum. Look it up, lovelies, if you would._

_And, yes, I did just call you lovely twice. Accept the compliment, or be eaten by rabid squirrels. Or something like that..._


	8. Chapter 8: Threats

_A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to leave you all with a cliff-hanger, since, ya know, I'm evil. Anyhow, thanks for anyone who has decided to read this or has kept reading this, and THANK YOU to anyone who reviewed last chapter and the chapters before that!_

_Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins and I am not making money off of this._

Last Chapter's Reviewers:

Inkblood—Thank you for your kind review. I'm so glad you liked it, trust me. Sometimes I worry no one likes my stuff. And, don't worry. It's definitely not Pres Snow...well, depends on how you look at it, but it's not _his_. You may not like who the father is, however...since "None of the Above" may apply. Like I said, I'm evil.

Joanna—Wow...all I can say is thanks. I'm happy you actually enjoy this cliché I'm turning the tables on! If that just made any sense... Of course, what isn't a cliché? And don't worry, I will be continuing this. I finally have ideas! So, don't expect a mini-hiatus unless I get into big trouble for the next few chapters.

Liv2read2luv—I am sorry to say the father is not Gale. Well, I think. Remember: "None of the Above".

_Oh, and don't worry, all. The kid isn't Gage's either...well, maybe. He's just an insane guy who needs pills. He's important enough, however..._

**Chapter Eight: Threats**

**I woke up, slightly dazed, at some point in the night. I immediately looked around, realizing I was luckily still in my room, and sighed. I was seriously hungry—my stomach even growling off and on—and I knew I'd have to wander to the kitchen before I could go back to sleep.**

**I groaned in annoyance, before sitting up. Luckily, I was still in my clothes. My dark hair was loose and tangled, however. I really needed to just hack off that rat's nest, but for some reason I had pride in it, which was stupid. **

**I ran my fingers weakly through the mess, before just standing up and slipping on my slippers. Yes, I had slippers. I liked them, too. I don't remember how I got them, but they were fluffy with sheep's wool and I didn't really care about anything but the softness.**

**I stretched myself out for a minute, getting my land legs back, and then walked towards the door. I was out in the hallway in seconds.**

**I'd never noticed it was so dark at night. There were only a few dim, dirty orange lights marking the main tunnel on this level.**

**I locked the door behind me and slipped the key in my pocket. There were only about eight rooms on this level. Haymitch's room, Finnick's room, Gale and his family's room, and my mother and Prim's room were all on this level. **

**I didn't know who else lived here, however. I knew the leaders of the 13****th**** District were here somewhere or maybe up a level. I didn't know that either and I hadn't bothered to ask the pair of leaders, a woman with fierce, predator eyes and a man that leaked calmness and apathy. **

**They intimated me, just a bit—surprisingly enough.**

**I didn't really know much about this place, actually. I'd been in a coma, more or less. Awake, but not awake—stunned, really. I'd slept, watched the news, ate, and used the bathroom. That was about it. I hadn't questioned anything, or talked to anyone except the Avox I'd befriended. **

**I hoped he could still be counted on as a friend. Maybe I could tell him. It was, in its own way, nice to be able to talk to someone who couldn't scream at you or talk to you in a demeaning way. He could frown, or scowl, but he'd never be able to talk to me in the way others had. I hoped someday he could, anyway, for his sake.**

**I sighed, realizing I hadn't moved from the door as my stomach growled once again, and squared my shoulders. I then walked quickly towards the cafeteria as they called it, like in school—a place where everyone came to eat. It was open 24/7, just run by different people.**

**I hoped I'd see at least one familiar face, just to take comfort in that. As long as that face wasn't dead, dying, or wanting me dead.**

**As I walked down the spiral staircase to the cafeteria, I realized with a jolt I'd begun to hum the song I'd sang to Rue.**

**I winced, pain flashing in my chest, and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and pushed on, once again. I hopped off the last stair, trying to seem brighter and more chipper than normal, when I felt a presence. Both times in the arena had taught me the difference from alone silence and too silent.**

**I froze, eyes immediately scanning for a weapon and finding none, before I turned around. A tall, well muscled man stood on the last platform of the stairs, his face mostly hidden in shadows. He seemed oddly familiar, like I'd seen him somewhere else, but I was sure I'd never seen him before. It was confusing. Maybe if I saw his face...**

**He chuckled then, like he'd heard something funny, and walked down the last steps until he was face-to-face with me. "Hello, Catnip."**

**My eyes widened almost to a bulging point, when he called me that. How did he know Gale's nickname for me?**

**I looked him over, almost frantically, trying to find a weak spot and trying to remember who he was. His eyes were dark and lifeless, almost—like the sharks we'd been taught about in school, a half remembered lesson—and his face was cruel, all hard lines and stubble. He looked like someone from District 12, by his skin color and hair, but his eyes... I'd never seen someone with dead eyes, before. Blinded white eyes on an old person, yes, but black eyes? No.**

**Those eyes literally gave me goose bumps. They had a quality to them that made them seem like they could see right through you. **

"**Who are you?" I asked finally. His mouth curved into a smirk.**

"**I'm Gage. Don't you know me?" he asked his voice smoother than velvet. He talked like a **_**snake**_**. **

"**No," I said, backing up a step. He just followed me. "I don't know you. Where would I know you from?"**

"**Think about it harder. I'm sure you'll figure it out," he purred, still following me like a creeper as I walked faster and faster backwards. **

"**I don't know you!" I said, whisper yelling. I probably should cry for help, but maybe this was how he treated everyone. He lunged and I put up hands to stop him—but I was too late. He slammed me into the doors that led to the cafeteria, them shaking.**

"**You do know me. You know all about me. You know why I hate you."**

**I gulped, gaze flashing across his face. **_**Who are you?**_

_A/N: You like? You hate? Tell me in a review! _

_Next time: a lot happens that includes many spoilers so I can't tell ya. Sorry. _

_But, I'm going to set up a poll on whose child you think she's having. Might be fun to see the results and see which dude has the most fans. _


End file.
